Explanations will Come Later
by Lost Midnight
Summary: yelling, shouting and misunderstandings are part of love but never jump to conclusions about things it will cause a huge mess. SasukeOC.  this was written long ago so its a bit lousy.


I know I was being foolish but I had to do it. I slapped Sasuke and started to walk away. I ignored his cries. It was his fault why I was suffering from being heartbroken. I decided to run up to my room and sealing all corners so he can't come in. I hate him! He always hurt me! I cried onto my pillow. I hate him for playing on my emotions I hate him for making me believe that he loved me I hate him for making me crazy. He never cared for me and never will he is too stuck up! Why does he keep on doing this to me? Why me? Haven't I loved him enough? Don't I have anything to gain from this? Why does this keep on happening to me? I cried louder. "Hey open the door please?"I heard Sasuke knock on my door. "NO GO AWAY SASUKE!"I yelled at him. "I'm sorry you know that."He told me. "Yeah as if you cared on how I felt during kissing another girl behind my back."I snarled. "She forced me to it."He reasoned out. "Like the other girl did? I don't think so Sasuke!" I yelled. "Please let me in already." "Over my dead body!" "Kari." "GO AWAY ALREADY YOU ANNOYING SELF-CENTERED ARROGANT JERK!"I yelled on the top of my voice. "Please you know that I'm-"I cut him off. "What about me Sasuke? What about me? Do you know how I felt after giving you all the chances just to end up getting hurt?"I snarled. Sasuke was quiet. "Of course you don't! You always get what you want from me! You always had a way in playing my emotions like it didn't mean anything to you!"I screeched. "Love please."He pleaded. "Stuck that word into your arrogant ass Sasuke! You never loved me!"I shouted. "I did love you and always do."He spoke delicately. "Yeah right…If you so love me why don't you tell me why were you gone for the pass week when you didn't have a mission? Huh? Tell me Sasuke!"I barked. "I was at a friend's house."He told me. "Oh sure and is that friend of you're a male?"I scoffed. "Of course."He answered. "So tell me why does your shirt smell like perfume? And don't you dare say it's mine because I never use such brand of perfume!"I ridiculed Sasuke. When Sasuke didn't reply I knew that he walked away. He was always like that…and I bet his going to that girl again. Let's see on how he will react if I get missing for the next four months. I wiped my tears. I changed into my Anbu uniform. I place on my mask and picked up my weapons. I unsealed my room and teleported to the forest. I ran to the hokage's office. As I arrived I was told what my mission was and so I left. I was going to observe the movements of a group of rogue ninjas and kill them with my team and the Anbu of the Suna. I contact my teammates Luna and Tracy. As we got together we discussed about our plans. We met up with the Anbu team assign to this mission. I told them our plan and they quickly agreed to it. This is going to be along mission.

After 4 months I was back at Konoha and reported everything to Master Tsunade. "I see…very well you could go home now…wait you have things to do at the Hospital."She told me. I nodded. "And don't argue with Sasuke that much."She added. "What?"I was surprised. How did she know that I argue a lot with Sasuke? "Naruto told me that you were arguing with Sasuke over things…and that made me worry about what you might do during your missions."'She explained. "Don't worry such petty argument won't get in the way."I sighed. I left and teleported home. As I arrived in my room I quickly changed and went out of my room. As I went downstairs I saw that Sasuke wasn't around. I quickly head to the Hospital. I arrived there and was told about the operations that I need to do. I did them as the day became night. I went home exhausted. As I entered the house Sasuke was there. "Where were you?"He demanded. "From a walk."I rolled my eyes. "That lasted for four months?"He raised his voice. "Yep."Sasuke had no idea that I was part of the Anbu so better keep it that way. "I don't believe you."He told me. "Then don't know one is telling you to believe me."I grumbled. As I walked passed him he grabbed my hand. "Ka."He spoke sternly. "Hm?"I rolled my eyes. "Tell me the truth."He glared at me. "You don't have to know where I was Uchiha."I glared back at Sasuke. "Oh yes I do."He snapped. "No you don't."I shot back. "Karen of all persons I used to understand you the most and now you are just being a bitch."He grimaced at me. "If you really want to know ask Master Tsunade! And let me go! I still have thing to do!"I hissed ever so poisonously as Sasuke. Sasuke let me go and I went to the library. I placed all the folders and scrolls on the table and began to read it as I sat down. I placed my glasses on. I was sighing at the medical reports. Why can't they be careful for once? I shook my head.

It was already 11 p.m. and I was awfully sleepy. Got to get some coffee or else I'll fall asleep. I stood up and went down to the kitchen. The light was on as I entered Sasuke was there sitting on a chair. I ignored him. I began to make some coffee. "Don't overdo it."He told me. "I'm not over doing it."I never over do it. I poured coffee into my mug. I was about to go back to the library Sasuke stood up. "Why are you so secretive now?"He asked me. "Every person has their secrets Sasuke and I have a fair share of them."I walked back to the library Sasuke followed me. I ignored him. As I was reading the medical reports I took some sips of coffee. Sasuke was observing me. "I can't believe you ended up being a medical ninja you used to hate the mere thought of it." "People change."I frowned at a person's medical report. He broke his left arm and his right leg, he had a few ribs broken and his collar bone...It wasn't that hard to treat but it would take time before he could return to going out on missions. Sasuke left me after an hour. As the clock struck 1 a.m. I was really sleepy. A little nap wouldn't hurt right? I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I heard the birds chirping. I opened my eyes and looked at my watch it was 12 p.m. Oh bloody murder! I stood up and noticed a bed sheet fall. Was? I shook my head and hurriedly ran to the bathroom and took my bath. After that I changed into my clothes and went downstairs to see Sasuke drinking coffee and the table was set. "What the?"I spoke in awe. Sasuke doesn't like doing this kind of things. "Just sit down and eat you missed breakfast."He spoke bluntly. I sat down and ate. I didn't say anything. "You have a day off by the way."Sasuke told me. I looked at him weirdly. "Master Tsunade told me tell you that."He sighed. "WHAT! I CAN'T HAVE A DAY OFF MANY PEOPLE-!"Sasuke cut me off. "You'll get sick if you pushed yourself too hard and last night you didn't have the decency to go to your bed."He sternly told me. I blushed at the thought of forgetting to finish my reports about the operations that I did. "And Sakura's going to take over for you."Sasuke added. I frowned. "And I know what you were doing for the past four months."What! "I went to Master Tsunade and asked her where you were and she told me."He shook his head. "You are an Anbu without me knowing." "You really didn't have to know about it." "Yes I should know about it!"He snapped. "Then I'm not allowed to have any secrets at all? That's simply unfair Sasuke!"I howled. "I didn't mean anything like that! It's just I'm worried when you go missing all of a sudden!"He reasoned out. "Please like you ever get worried." I mocked. "I do get worried! You and I know that!" "Then why can't you tell where you go every time you go missing! I know you are not part of the Anbu!"I screeched. "You really don't need to know!"He yelled. "Why don't I need to know! I have all the rights to know where you go! I'm always worried sick in thinking on how you are and where you are and what might have happened to you."I cried out. Sasuke kept quiet. "I was the only one who really got hurt in this relationship…I always worry about you and you always add up to it when you don't tell me where you were."I sobbed. I didn't look at Sasuke. Tears were already falling onto my cheeks. I face down. "You know I'm already old! And I won't get killed!"He hissed. "You are so insensitive."I ran to my room. I cried onto my pillow. Why can't he get that I care for him? Itachi you should have killed me that day as well…Sasuke's a jerk…but why did you tell me to care for him? He wouldn't care if I die…I screamed onto my pillow. As I heard Sasuke's footsteps I pretended to sleep. I heard my door open and close. I felt Sasuke sit beside me. "I know you're awake so stop pretending."He sighed. I ignored him. "If you won't wake up I'll take off your clothes."With that I opened my eyes. "Pervert!"I pouted. "Sorry all right…I'm just stressed out about a few things…"He pulled me to his lap. "I'm the one who's stressed out emotionally, physically and mentally."I mumbled. "I know but still I have needs."He frowned. "Can't I satisfy those needs?"I asked. "These needs are different okay? If it were those kind of needs I would have slept here for a long time." "Please tell me what are those needs?"He kissed me on the forehead. "It's not time yet for you to know."He spoke softly. "When will that be? I can't keep on waiting forever."I sobbed. "Soon I promise."He wiped my tears. "Stop crying and rest."He smiled. "Rest with me."I hugged him. "As soon as I make a Shadow Clone."He chuckled. I let him go and he performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. His clone went downstairs. Sasuke lay down beside me. "Rest."He pulled me close to him. I snuggled onto his chest. "Don't make me worry about you too much okay?"I told him. "I'll try. Rest already you need it." "All right."I nodded. I fell asleep quickly.

That afternoon I woke and didn't see Sasuke beside me. Where did he go? Maybe he used the bathroom or something. I sat up and looked at the empty space beside me. I noticed it wasn't messed up in anyways in other words he left me when I fell asleep. That bastard! I growled softly. He just hanged around till I fell asleep. I stood up and went downstairs while brushing my hair. I entered the kitchen but didn't see Sasuke. I tried to sense his presence and found out he wasn't at home. I got fuming mad. I ran to my room and change my clothes after taking a bath quickly. I hurriedly dressed up. I'm so going to track him down. I used my tracking jutsu and it wasn't long till I found him. I lurked in the shadows using my shadow walking jutsu. He was with a female. I got tick off badly. The girl was clinging to him laughing at what he said which I didn't hear clearly. They were picking out a ring…I was very furious…he is buying her a ring when he never bought me one! I wanted to kill them on the spot. I've seen enough already. I decided to go home before I could kill them.

As I arrived home I screamed and yelled every swear word I know. "He is nothing but a filthy liar! Fuck his promises and may they go to hell!"I stormed to the library and did my work. I hate him! I hate-no I loathe him!

After I finished my work I decided to stay somewhere away from the house. I stayed at the hot springs. Let's see if you found out Lily's home and I'm not. I wanted to relax and find another guy to love and the hot springs is where guys like to stay at asides from the beach. It didn't take long till a guy noticed me. "Hey."He greeted me. I'll play along. "Hey to you too."I smiled. "What's a beautiful girl doing here all alone?"He asked me. "Trying to relax a bit."Boy this guy will be easy to get along with. "I'm Natsume."He smiled. And his smile was dazzling. "Karen."I introduced myself. "May I accompany you in relaxing for the time being?" "Certainly you could."I nodded. Two can play this game. We talked about stuff unrelated to ninjas. He must be a traveler or something. "So what do you do on your free time?"He asked. "I cook and at times if my housemates are home argue with them about a few things."Which is true…Sasuke always argue about me with things "Argue about what?" "My male housemate is such an arrogant person and so insensitive about my feelings that we yell at each other so often about things that we do." "Is he your lover?" "He is now my ex lover, his just a no good two timer."I explained. "He must be blind or crazy! He is letting go of a gorgeous girl like you for another he must be nuts!"Natsume's words were comforting very comforting. At least his very honest and very appreciative with me for a stranger that is. "I don't know if he is crazy but he is very popular with girls…"I shook my head. "Ah no wonder…Maybe he thinks he needs someone better for him or he is trying to find out if you really love him."Natsume sighed. "Of course I love him I waited for him for more than two years! And I drove myself crazy tracking him down and learning so many things to bring him back here with my friends."I spoke. "Hell that's way too much! He must be really that insensitive or he doesn't have a heart!"Natsume told me. "Karen you should leave that guy already and advert your feeling to another you deserve better."He held my hand lovingly. My heart fluttered. I suddenly sensed Sasuke's chakra he was near very near. "Can you hug me?"I whispered to Natsume. "Sure."He hugged me. Sasuke was in front of us. I hugged back. Natsume kissed me on the forehead. "You deserve better than that guy."He told me. I saw Sasuke's jealous face. Ha! Eat your heart out Sasuke and Natsume you poor, poor boy. You don't stand a chance at all. "Ka we need to talk."Sasuke broke in. Natsume pulled away. "And who are you?"Natsume glared at Sasuke. "Her lover."Sasuke glared back. "Go away already Sasuke."I cried out. "You are the guy who hurt Karen?"Natsume questioned. "I didn't hurt her."Sasuke spoke. "Yes you did mister Uchiha! You always hurt me!"I raised my voice. "Bastard!"Natsume punched Sasuke. Not good. "Shut the hell up! You aren't part of this!"Sasuke snarled. It wasn't long till they had a fight and Natsume was a ninja…a medical ninja… It was obvious that Sasuke intends to kill Natsume and Natsume intends to kill Sasuke. It wasn't long till the fight turned bloody and both of them won't stop at all. One of them might die…"Stop it!"I yelled. "Stop it at once!"I was worried that someone might die because of my foolishness. Natsume and Sasuke looked at me. "Natsume I appreciate the things you told me but don't kill Sasuke it will hurt me and Sasuke please don't kill."I spoke. "He should die you know that! He doesn't deserve you!"Natsume told me. "But still I love him."I reasoned out. Natsume sighed and put his weapon away. I started to heal Sasuke and Natsume was healing himself. After I healed Sasuke he spoke up. "Let's go home."Sasuke told me. "No…"I shook my head. Sasuke looked dumbstruck. "Why?"He asked. "I just I don't want to get hurt anymore."I muttered. Natsume looked at me. Sasuke shook his head. "Ka your joking right?"His voice sounded sad but I grew tired of giving him chances. "I'm not Sasuke…I also want to be happy…and feel loved."I shook my head. "Ka please give me another chance please?"He begged. I wanted to give him another chance Sasuke rarely begs. Natsume sighed. "Give him a chance. He looks sincere."Natsume told me. I also sighed. "Sasuke I'm giving you a chance all right but please don't hurt my feelings."I whispered. Sasuke hugged me. "You'll never regret it."He whispered. "But first we have to pay a few things."I spoke as I noticed the manager glare at us. Sasuke nodded

After awhile we went back home without Natsume but he gave me a way to contact him. Sasuke held my hand the entire time we walked home. What is he up to? He seems so eager about something. It was more surprising when Sasuke told me we were not going straight home. "Where are we going?"I asked him. "I'm fetching something."He winked playfully. Sasuke was winked playfully! There must be something he is up to. We passed by a store were Sasuke told me to wait outside since he was going to get something. After that we went home.

As we arrived home Sasuke blindfolded me. "Sasuke?"I asked. "Don't worry."He led me upstairs. "Sasuke what are you up too?"I was kind of nervous. "You'll know in a second."He chuckled. I heard Sasuke unlock a door. Where is he taking me? We entered a room. Of course it's a room! What else would we enter in! Sasuke took off my blindfold and I looked at the room in awe. It was filled with irises and other flowers that I like and there were powder blue, pale blue and white trimming of ribbons. At the center I noticed a table. "Sasuke what is all this?"I blinked at him. "This is what I was up too for the pass months but I never got the idea that you would get hurt in the process."He sighed. "But surprise."He hugged me. "Do you like it?"He asked me. "Like it? I absolutely love it!"I kissed him on the cheek. "Heh it took time but oh well."He led me to the table. He pulled the chair and gestured me to sit down. I sat down and Sasuke pushed the chair a bit closer to the table. Sasuke sat on the other one and I noticed someone entered the room it was Sakura and Naruto. They served us dinner and left. Eh? I looked at Sasuke questionably. "They are doing me a favor."Sasuke explained. "Now let's eat." We ate dinner quietly. Wow Sasuke…

After we ate Sasuke looked at me. "So how do you like it so far?"He asked. "I love it…but how come I didn't notice it?"I spoke. "Simple really you fell for my decoy but sorry for hurting you that much."He stood up. Naruto and his shadow clones entered and took away the dishes. "Go for it!"He told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Music played and I got the feeling Sasuke had more surprises planned. "May I have this dance?"He offered his hand. I blushed. Sasuke is…I nodded unable to speak. I placed my hand on his and he twirled me. We began to dance along to the soft music being played. "You look so beautiful without trying hard."He uttered. I smiled sheepishly. "Cute."He smiled. "Sasuke why did you plan for all this?"I asked. "I planned this because you mean everything to me and to prove to you that I love you and that you are the only girl for me."He said smoothly. "Oh Sasuke sorry."I found myself guilty. "Sorry for what?"He asked. "Sorry for thinking that you were with another."I sobbed. "It's all right."He cooed. "It's very understandable and besides you were really cute at it too."He kissed me on the forehead. I snuggled onto his chest. "Sasuke why must you embarrass me so much?"I blushed harder. "You get embarrass easily."He hugged me. "Hmmm…Sasuke."I felt contented in his arms. It felt so warm, so loving and protected. "My beloved Karen you are my life."He whispered. "You are mine as well."We looked into each other's eyes. He pulled me into a kiss. A sweet and passionate kiss that I longed for so much for the past three years. I kissed back with the same passion and love. It felt like an eternity before Sasuke pulled away. I looked at him questionably. "And by the way."He kneeled down in front of me. "Will you marry me?"He took out a ring. I was shocked. Did he just ask me to marry me? What do I do? Before I could think twice in what I was doing. "Yes!"I tackled him. I kissed deeply. As I pulled away Sasuke put the ring on my finger. Then I heard screams. "Congratulations!"Naruto and the others screamed. "Finally!" "Naruto patted Sasuke on the back. "Congrats you two."Sakura smiled. "Finally you pulled it off."Natsume nodded. "EH! You guys were watching? And your friends with Natsume!"I gasped. Sasuke laughed. "Explanations will come later."Natsume explained. "For now let's celebrate!"Everyone yelled.


End file.
